His Reason
by Sagi-chan
Summary: Shiori finds a note explaining why her son has left her. [one-shot] [gift fic for Tenten]


**Disclaimer:** _Yu Yu Hakusho and it's wonderous characters do not belong to me. Stop forcing me to write this thing... it's painful.  
_**Kuroi-chan's Disclaimer:** _The nickname 'Sagi-chan is copyrighted to Kuroi. Any other who uses it will be mocked, laughed at, and will ultimately suffer at the hands of her vengeful and depressing wrath. That, and she'll nag me into yelling at you.  
_**Saaski-chan's Disclaimer:** _The nickname Leeni-chan is copyrighted to Saaski. Use it and die.  
_   
  
**AN** _For some reason, I feel rather pathetic putting this up. It isn't as good as I thought it was going to be._ [hangs head in shame] _And there it goes. Yet another good idea gone bad in Sagi's hands. Anyway, it's a song fic, and only my second one at that. Let me know what you think, ne?  
_   
  
**Title:** _His Reason_  
**Summary:**_ Shiori finds a note explaining why her son has left her. But it doesn't really explain anything at all._  
**Dedication:** _To Tenten, (who doesn't yet know I call her Tenten) and with whom I've been having some wonderful e-mail conversations with.  
  
  
_

* * *

  
  
  
  
The letter had been placed on his pillow. A crisp white envelope, resting on the forest green fabric, as though it had been deliberately placed in the center. Resting on the envelope, rather - taped on the front - was a beautiful red rose. Also on the envelope, written in graceful kanji, was her name.  
  
_"Okaa-san."_  
  
The stereo was on, a CD was playing. One song was repeating itself, endlessly. She wasn't sure if it was coincidence that she was an English Major or not, for the song was in English. It's words were very clear to her. She understood the words - just, not the meaning behind them. She didn't understand why that song had been chosen.  
  
She had been hesitant to open the note. Fearful as to what words were hidden inside. Fearful because those words might reveal to her the meaning of the song.  
  
She was frightened.  
  
It took hours of listening to that song and staring at that note before she managed to pick it up and remove the rose from the envelope. It was truly a beautiful flower. Perfect green stem, no thorns, and gorgeous red petals. The idyllic rose left for her.  
  
A few minutes later, trembling fingers broke the old-fashioned wax seal and removed the letter from the envelope. It was another few minutes before she managed to force herself to read the words of her son.  
  
  
  
===  
  
  
  
_"My dearest mother,  
  
I'm so sorry. Sorry for so many things that you don't even know I'm guilty of. But I'm mostly sorry because I'm such a coward. I'm leaving you a letter to explain my disappearance instead of telling you to your face. I can't even explain why I'm going, or tell you where I'm going. I don't deserve to be your son.  
  
I guess the real reason that I'm writing this isn't really to apologize, but to thank you. It's thanks to you that I've become who I am. Thanks to you that I was able to learn how to love, to learn how to forgive. I... didn't used to be like that. I'm sure you remember how cold I was as a child - until that day when I was six and you saved me at your own risk. That was what changed me, mother. That was when you changed me.  
  
I know that my leaving is going to be hard for you. I don't want to leave you behind, but at the same time, I know I cannot take you with me. It just wouldn't work. I'm sorry.  
  
I'm not perfect mother, and you're probably the only person who really knows this. I make mistakes, and I mess up when trying to cook you a special dinner. I'm sure you've noticed that half of them taste like take-out... well, that's because half of them are take-out.  
  
I have to be leaving soon, mother. I'm running out of both paper and time. My escort is here, and he's a rather impatient sort of person. I'm sure you'd love him mother. He's the kind of person you like the most - mostly tough but with a warm interior. Don't tell him I said that - I'm lucky he's not reading this over my shoulder.  
  
Thank you for changing me. I'm sorry I'm hurting you. Please don't miss me forever. I love you, my Okaa-san.  
  
Minamino Shuuichi.  
_   
  
===  
  
  
  
Minamino Shiori stared down at the letter clutching in her trembling hands. Her baby - had just up and left. He had written a note to try and explain why - but even after picking apart all the words, they still said nothing except "I'm sorry" and "I love you".  
  
A few tears escaped her eyes and slid down her face to land on her knees. She wanted her baby back. Her little boy with the big smile and the mediocre cooking skills.  
  
She wanted him back.

* * *

_  
  
I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I've used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you  
I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all you tears  
That's why I need you to hear  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you  
I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you  
I've four a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And that reason is you  
_  
  
The Reason -- **Hoobastank**  
  


* * *

**   
  
  
AN** _So... really bad, or really really really bad? I can't decide. Let me know what you thought, and if it was worthy of actually posting. [BTW: I'm perfectly aware that Kurama would never actually leave his mother without good reason, don't blow up at me for that.]_  
  
**Review.**


End file.
